


无授权翻译 ｜ I call him the devil, because he makes me wanna sin

by yangyujia



Category: NJTTW신서유기 | New Journey To The West (TV), SECHSKIES (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyujia/pseuds/yangyujia
Summary: 原作者的summary：旻浩的某首歌里藏着一个秘密。
Relationships: eun jiwon/song minho
Kudos: 11





	无授权翻译 ｜ I call him the devil, because he makes me wanna sin

**Author's Note:**

> 这是对Somhiuld作品I call him the devil, because he makes me wanna sin的无授权中文翻译，侵删，感谢合作  
> 大豆cp实在是太可爱了！！六小时的鸡血翻译，无校对，请多包涵。也请多多给原作者支持！作者还有好几篇关于大豆cp的可爱文章！

现在是旻浩solo专辑的宣传期，他必须送专辑给合作过的艺人们，特别是那些前辈们。这样的事对他来说已经不新鲜了，但却是第一次没有团员的陪同。而且这是他的作品，独属于他自己的创作，压力就更大了。

最先要送的是那些在综艺节目里认识的哥哥们和参演伙伴们。他们说了很多鼓励他的话，缓解了他的紧张。哥哥们开了些善意的玩笑，关于他的发型和唇钉，说他在综艺里和在舞台上完全是两个不同的人。

但是有一个人，一想到要把专辑送给他，旻浩就恐惧到快窒息。不是因为他被这个人威胁过还是怎么的。现在这个人对他而言比虎东还可怕。只是因为，这张专辑里藏着一个秘密，而他不想被那个人发现。写那首歌的时候，他请来了柳炳宰合作，可他清楚自己心里更想邀请的人是谁。这是个连他的组合成员也不知道的肮脏的小秘密。尽管如此，他内心深处还是有个小小的声音，想象着，如果，如果被发现了，会不会有一种可能性是——

什么鬼，旻浩，停下。太荒唐了，想都别想，不可能的。旻浩在脑子里大骂那个正在幻想的自己。那是完全不可能的。试都不要试，风险太大了。

你表现得就像个高中生，送个情书都紧张到发抖。他脑子里那个骂人的声音似乎说的很对。除了一点，这张专辑压根谈不上是一封情书，少了很多很多很多的爱，多了很多很多很多多的……性欲。旻浩现在最害怕的这个人——这一刻的恐怖程度甚至远超梁铉锡——那就是，殷志源。

原因只有一个。那首为他而写的歌基本上就是长达四分钟的求欢。

旻浩知道现在没有逃避的余地，而且这也会显得很不礼貌。整个专辑制作过程中他向殷志源寻求了很多建议，而殷志源表现得相当慷慨，他不仅提供建议，情感也很投入。他在表现得专业的同时，又是一个亲切和善的哥哥。

旻浩敲了敲录音棚的门，他知道志源在里面。他战战兢兢地走进去，试图表现得像原来一样swag。志源和制作人从工作里抬起头来，朝这张他们都熟悉的脸庞微笑。

志源摘下了他的耳机，和制作人说休息一会，然后从录音室里走出来。“呃，这是我的专辑，哥，”旻浩小声说着，清了清嗓子。“请好好听里面的歌。”志源从他手里接过专辑，满面笑意。“wow，我们旻浩的辛苦工作终于结果啦，”他半开玩笑似地评价道。

旻浩艰难地咽了咽口水，看着志源翻看专辑的正反面。志源正要仔细看曲目表。

“我，呃，我得去赶下个行程了。哥，之后见。”旻浩飞快地嘟囔着，鞠躬然后同样飞快地奔向门口。

一种突如其来的鲁莽席卷了他，就恰好在他推开门的那个瞬间，他脱口而出：“有一首歌是给——关于你的，哥。”旻浩的脸烧了起来，不过还是尽力说完了这句话。他半侧身去看志源的反应。年长的男人瞪圆了眼睛，再一次盯着曲目表。

“w——我？”志源问道，感觉就是一点都不信。但这种情绪马上蜕变成了完全的喜悦，鉴于他感谢了旻浩。旻浩则因为某种羞怯和丢脸混合的情感干咳起来。可能志源以为是某首颂歌之类的吧，关于旻浩在音乐界敬仰的前辈们，属于无伤大雅那一类的。可这就根本不是旻浩的本意了，尤其是无伤大雅那部分。

“是啊，呃，所以你可以去听听看然后找找看，”旻浩圆回来，又清了清他的嗓子。他再次鞠躬，把一个稍微有点困惑的志源和他的录音留在了房间里。旻浩关门不小心太大声，志源只好喊道：“我会好好听的！”

“这孩子，真是，”志源沉思着，站在门后凝望着，他饶有兴致地牵起一边嘴角。“真想知道他说的是哪首歌……”

几天后，旻浩终于结束了满满的行程回到了家里。他扑通一声倒在床上，手臂摊开，呆呆地注视着天花板，感觉自己身体内部好像翻滚着不停歇。紧张有时候能让他表现得更好。他现在还不敢相信自己成功地和殷志源说了话，而且没有结巴或是尿在裤子里。他把自己缩成一团，我甚至还告诉了那个人，有首歌是关于他的。

他长长地叹了口气。志源哥会发现吗？他表现得有那么明显吗？又或者志源哥已经忘了这回事？旻浩太纠结了。他希望志源哥能完全忘了这件事，又期待他会记得，甚至能找到那首歌。至于那之后会发生什么……船到桥头自然直吧。

时机正好，他的手机震动起来，消息正是那个他现在完全不想联系的人发来的。

志源哥  
11:30pm  
我听完了专辑

11.40pm  
啊！谢谢哥！你觉得怎么样？

11:53pm  
很不错  
还有

11:55pm  
我想和你确认一下

12:01am  
没问题，哥

12:06am  
我猜我知道是哪首歌了  
但是  
我想知道我是不是对的

旻浩差点摔了他的手机。志源哥已经听完了所有的歌？我以为他正忙着准备自己的专辑。他想着，感觉心脏就要跳出来了。

12:15am  
好啊。那么是哪首呢？

12:20am  
我能不能和你当面确认？  
转角处那个录音室见，晚上十一点  
你知道是哪里的

12:25am  
好的，哥。我会去的。晚安。

这不是旻浩想看见的发展。志源哥想和他单独见面？他不想直接通过消息发送自己的猜测。不过，还是有这么一种可能的，那就是殷志源可能猜错了歌，也完全不知道旻浩的本意是什么。可能他会以为旻浩只是想写来奉承他，这样就够了。

旻浩这晚上基本没怎么睡好，他的梦没有其他物象，只是在一直试图逃离某种不了解的力量。

第二天早晨，他醒来，感到似乎是整个晚上都有什么东西坐在他头上那样难受。“你确定你今天还要去活动吗？你看上去透支了。”经纪人询问道。旻浩看起来像是整整一个礼拜没休息。

“我——我能行的，哥，”他低声答道。当然了，他一整天的注意力都很涣散，不过其他人也都理解。毕竟旻浩正在跑那么枯燥的宣传期。

晚上十一点前，公司大楼渐渐从白天的喧闹安静下来，只有寥寥几个打算熬夜工作的人还在。旻浩正向那个房间走去。他感觉心脏就要从嘴里掉出来。志源哥会出现吗？还是说他只是想开个玩笑？或许这花不了他们五分钟，志源只想和他确认一下，然后就完事了，这件事就再也不能困扰到他们了。

首先，旻浩关于志源对他有没有兴趣这件事一无所知。他试过不要把自己的关注表现得太明显，也就是一点点肢体接触，没有任何超出常规的动作。他确实注意到，或者更确切地说，当殷志源以为旻浩没有在看他的时候，他注意到志源哥瞥了他一眼——但这也有可能只是他的幻想。情况也有可能更糟，志源注意到了，但对他屁大点兴趣都没有，从此以后就躲着他了。这种想象最让旻浩恐惧。殷志源对他意义重大，而他愚蠢的性幻想将完全毁了这段珍贵的关系。

他从门上的小窗里窥视，惊讶地发现殷志源已经在里面了，玩着手机。他提前到了，这让旻浩喘不上气。他觉得最好不要让志源哥久等，所以他轻轻地敲了敲门，他小心翼翼地走进去，像过去那样鞠躬。殷志源朝他点了点头，把手机放在了面前的桌上。旻浩紧张地玩着手指。他们之间的氛围很奇怪，这对于两个认识很久的人来说十分不正常。

殷志源抱起手臂。“那么，关于那首歌——”他开口，旻浩马上就应了，“啊，内。”殷志源歪头，似乎是被逗乐了。旻浩搞不清楚那是真的因为他感觉高兴，还是他只是准备要开始取笑他了。“你干嘛一直站在那？尴尬吗，和哥单独呆着？”志源问，语调有点不乐意的样子。旻浩小声地道歉，缩短了距离，站到了志源的面前。

“我猜中了。是那首你和炳宰合作的歌，对吧？”他问道，声音听上去像是在笑。旻浩感觉自己被冻住了。他被发现了。那个瞬间好像整个房间都塌了，压在他身上。他拼命地思考自己能不能找到理由开脱。旻浩咬住自己的嘴唇，又咳嗽了几声，基本上就是承认了。殷志源开始窃笑。好极了，我要被嘲笑至死了，旻浩想着，他移开了和志源哥对视的眼睛。

“你提到像个学生似的，我就感觉猜到了。至于歌词，嗯，它们，有意思，”殷志源慢吞吞地说，故意拉长了最后几个词的声音。他往前走了一步，又一步，直到旻浩退得不得不抵上桌子。

“这是你想要的吗，旻浩？”

“什么……我想要什么？”

空气沉甸甸的，粘滞厚重。房间里几乎是全黑的，因为没什么人用，空调也没开。殷志源突然咯咯笑了一声，使得旻浩坐立难安。

“我希望能和你一起入睡，我希望能和你做爱——这不是你说的吗，小傻子，”殷志源唱道，满是调笑的意味。

旻浩别开脸，轻轻点了点头。殷志源伸出手，掐住了旻浩的脸。“看着我，旻浩，”志源命令他，嗓音沙哑。旻浩感觉血一下子从头冲到了脚底。志源哥可能会看到一张大红脸吧。

“我能——”

“嗯—嗯，”旻浩所能了解的下一件事就是，殷志源的嘴唇压在他的嘴上，灼热，滚烫，令人着迷。旻浩热情地回应着，吮吸着志源的下唇，高兴地听到对方的唇齿间逸出享受的呻吟。旻浩轻轻地尖叫起来，此时殷志源的一只手已经溜下去，托住了他的屁股。而旻浩对此能作出的反应就是张开嘴，加深这个吻。

现在他们都被欲火冲昏了头脑，都能感觉到对方高涨的性致。即使志源哥穿着运动裤，旻浩也能感觉到殷志源的硬物抵着他。殷志源突然结束了这个吻，他们嘴唇分开的时候发出了“啵”的水声。对旻浩来说，这个声音太下流了。好的，旻浩想，努力捡起自己的理智。他朝志源哥眨眨眼睛，对方的嘴唇因为刚刚那个吻而有些红肿，甚至呼吸急促。旻浩为此感到一点点的自豪。

“这还没完呢，”殷志源说，突然地，打断了旻浩的思绪。他突然僵住了，因为志源的手不知何时滑到了他的裆前。殷志源能感受到旻浩已经半硬了，他不怀好意地笑起来。

“让我好好谢谢你，写出这么棒的歌，”他轻轻地哼着，拉开了牛仔裤的拉链。旻浩帮着拉低了自己的三角裤，解放了阴茎。殷志源用手圈住它，旻浩因为突然的碰触而打了个颤。志源的手有点凉，毕竟在录音室呆了一整天。但并不会让人不舒服，相反地，旻浩感觉自己的脑子快烧成灰了。殷志源慢慢地轻轻地抚摸着旻浩的阴茎，快感不断累积，旻浩不得不抓住身后的桌子保持站立。

“c——操，哥，”旻浩呻吟着，注视着殷志源的眸色变深，同时继续抚慰着小旻浩，从根部一直撸到顶部，大拇指轻轻地在龟头上打转。

“你写歌的时候，是不是就在想这个？”殷志源抵在旻浩的唇边轻声呢喃，声线低沉。“这是不是你幻想的？”

旻浩紧紧地抿着唇，试图压抑自己的呻吟。他清楚自己能有多大声，而他并不希望引起路人的注意。旻浩死死咬着自己大拇指根，殷志源用空着的那只手拿开了旻浩的手，附身吻住了他的呻吟。志源也在强忍自己的欲望，旻浩想做点什么来回报这份快感。

“哥——，让我来，”旻浩喘着气。志源无声地点点头，手上的动作并没有停下。旻浩想让两个人一起射，这会让他更满足。他脱下了志源哥的运动裤，掏出了他的阴茎，用手上下抚慰，试图让志源哥和他一样舒服。殷志源爽得叹息，低声咒骂。旻浩回赠了一个傻笑。“这可比我想象的好多了，”旻浩粗喘着说。殷志源本能说点什么，但他轻咬住旻浩的下巴，加快了撸动的动作，双手温热地环着他的鸡巴。

“操——操啊，我——志源哥，”旻浩射了，念着殷志源的名字。这一次，不再是他可怜的性幻想了。殷志源不一会儿也射了，低声咆哮着，弄的旻浩满手白浊。“我操。”志源骂道。因为旻浩直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，舔干净了手上志源的精液。

他们腿都软了，旻浩躺在桌子上，而志源靠在旻浩身上，垂着头，气喘吁吁。“给我点纸巾。”殷志源气呼呼地擦干净了旻浩的手。“呃，我现在全身黏糊糊的，”他抱怨着，不过听起来和旻浩的傻笑差不多。哪怕他们刚做了这样亲密狎昵的事，他还能找到点什么来抱怨。

旻浩轻吻了一下志源的脸颊，这个吻带着纯洁的意味。他害羞地笑着，说：“谢谢你，哥。”

“好吧，但我还没有完全满足你的愿望呢，”殷志源答，一本正经地。旻浩疑惑地抬起一边眉毛。这似乎超出了他的期望。

“但，但是，我以为你只是——”

“帮对方手淫可不是一起做爱，旻浩呀，”殷志源的声音很深情，他用干净的那只手轻轻地拍着旻浩的脑袋。“难道连这个也要我教你吗？”他压低嗓门，再次轻吻旻浩。

旻浩最终还是完整地实现了他的愿望，在殷志源的家里。他们差点没能撑到卧室，手在对方身上到处胡乱地抚摸，衣服落了一地。

旻浩还发现他的愿望实现次数超过了他的想象。第一次，殷志源在床上用手指打开了宋旻浩的身体，同时为他口交。旻浩不住地呜咽啜泣着。殷志源用尽花言巧语，哄骗他呻吟得更大声，反正周围也没有其他人。接着就是一阵摸索铝箔纸包装的声音。然后，殷志源终于操进了旻浩的身体。奇异的快感使得旻浩把床单抓出了褶皱。

之后殷志源打算两个人一起洗个澡，冲去那些粘腻。但在浴室里，旻浩再次用双腿环住了志源的腰，无声邀请他再来一轮。殷志源抱起他，抵着墙狠狠地撞了进去。旻浩预感自己的背明天会痛死，但是，操他的，值了。当他们再次从高潮中回神后，两人懒懒地躺在浴缸里交换绵密粘稠的亲吻。直到志源开始小声抱怨再不出去他们会被泡皱，旻浩大笑起来。

他们总算是弄干净了自己并换上睡衣，重新躺回了床上。旻浩凝视着天花板，绞尽脑汁思考过去这段时间里都发生了点什么。殷志源躺在他身侧，房子里安静得只剩下他们轻缓的呼吸声。旻浩不敢再靠近殷志源，他突然体会到一种渴望，渴望抱住什么东西，或是人——志源哥。但他飞快地打消了这个念头，可能只是做爱之后平常的胡思乱想罢了。对于志源哥来说，明天他就不会再在意今天发生的事了。他不想让自己抱有太不切实际的幻想。

“你想的太大声了，我没法睡觉，”殷志源说，眼睛没有睁开。旻浩翻了个身，面对着他。他头发不似平日里梳成背头，而是软软地落在额前，这让他整个人看上去也更柔软了。

“既然我睡不着，你得过来帮个忙，”他低声说着，侧过来，伸手将旻浩抱得离自己更近一些。他的手臂紧紧地环抱着旻浩。不知怎么的，这感觉比他们过去几个小时所做的事感觉更亲密。

他感到温暖。他感到安全。这反而使他受到了惊吓。他从没想要流露出自己真实的内心感受。

“哥，”可是他的嘴背叛了他的脑子。“已经很晚了，我得走了，我不该再给你添麻烦了……”他不过脑子地说着，殷志源不满地哼出了声。

“给我呆着，”殷志源的声音因为疲惫而显得沙哑。“我压根不可能来找你，要不是我早就喜欢你的话，”他很平淡地说着，好像讨论的话题是最喜欢的颜色似的普通。

旻浩心脏的跳动变得轻快了，他扭动着身子让这个拥抱更紧密，轻轻地将头靠在哥哥的下巴上。“我也喜欢你，哥，”他朝着志源的胸口呢喃。

“所以留下吧，能留多久就多久，”殷志源打了个哈欠。他轻柔的吻落在了旻浩的前额。

这个晚上，旻浩的梦与逃离无关。


End file.
